Origami Yoda: The Series
Origami Yoda: The Series was a fan-made live-action adaptation of the Origami Yoda series written by Tom Angleberger. The series was created by SuperFolder OscarU, but shortly after the second episode, SuperFolder JC took over. The original series ran from July 19th, 2012 through August 19th, 2015. and was comprised of 7 episodes. There was an attempt at a revival of the show in 2017-18, but lack of interest shut down the project after only one episode. Episodes Episode I: The Night of Fun Harvey and Kellen try to talk Tommy into asking a girl named Hannah to dance. Tommy is just about to ask, when Dwight and Origami Yoda intervene. Tommy decides to yield Yoda's advice, however Harvey does not. As Harvey approaches Hannah, her boyfriend, Mark the 7th Grader, shows up. Harvey tries to play it off, but it doesn't work. In other words, the fool ''did ''rush in. Episode II: The Embarrassing Stain Harvey writes demeaning remarks about Kellen on the bathroom mirror, and Kellen tries to wipe it off. Unfortunately, his pants rub against the sink while doing so, making it look like he wet his pants. Dwight comes out of the stall, and has Origami Yoda give Kellen some advice. Episode III: The Home Run Mike is infamous for crying during P.E. class, specifically when striking out in baseball. He tells everyone his tears are "angry tears" and not "boo-hoo tears", but that doesn't mean the other students won't make fun of him. So Mike decides to ask Origami Yoda for advice. Episode IV: The Cheeto Hog Quavondo is hated by everyone at school, all because of a bag of Cheetos. Everyone calls him the Cheeto Hog, because he didn't share them one time during a field trip. He goes to Origami Yoda for advice, but Dwight won't answer. So Origami Yoda does. Dwight keeps covering his mouth, but Origami Yoda keeps talking to Quavondo. He decides to follow Yoda's advice to clear his name. Episode V: The Tragic Death The final episode of Season 1, Dwight reaches his breaking point after his friends abandon him and throws Origami Yoda into a trash can. Harvey shows up with a new, "better" Yoda and tries to take over. Episode VI: Origami Yoda and the Revenge of the Sith Harvey reveals Darth Paper and then he and Dwight duke it out with toy lightsabers in the school courtyard. Episode VII: Origami Yoda and Darth Paper A variation on Episode VI. Cast Although only consisting of seven episodes, the series had a surprising amount of cast members. Only 2 actors remained consistent throughout the entire series run: SuperFolder Evil Jawa as Tommy, and SuperFolder JC as Harvey Cunningham. Cast List * Adam Cox as Tommy Lomax * Josh Croyle as Harvey Cunningham * Owen Jarrells as Harvey Cunningham (reboot) * Peyton as Kellen Campbell * Gavin Richardson as Kellen Campbell (reboot) * CJ Williams as Mike Coley * Bryson Rupe as Mike Coley (reboot) * Walter Aleksic as Lance Alexander * Max Williams as Quavondo Phan * AvrilU as Sara Bolt * Megan Croyle as Caroline Broome * Tom Angleberger as Mr. GoodCleanFun * Origami Yoda as Himself Dwight Perhaps the character with the most frequent cast changes is that of Dwight Tharp, the wielder of Origami Yoda himself. Over the course of the series, six actors played the role of Tharp, meaning his appearance changed nearly every episode. These are the actors who have portrayed Dwight Tharp: * OscarU * Tony Vergato * Josh Croyle * Trevor McBride * CJ Williams * Seth Coble